A Furry Accident
by Kabero
Summary: Naruto being changed into a female kitsune by accident after the Kyuubi sucessfully breaks free of the seal. But what's this? Naruto ends up as the mate to the Kyuubi no Kitsune? How will Konoha handle this? FemNaruto x FemKyuubi
1. A Vixen is born!

**Warning may have a lot of grammar errors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Konoha for everyone who lived there.

"Kami I think I'm dieing.."

Well almost everyone.

Naruto Uzumaki, host to the kyuubi for about fifteen years since the day it was sealed in him. He had bright blond hair that was unnaturally spiking out at all ends, blue eyes as deep as the ocean, three scars on each cheek that resembled whiskers, tanned skin, and wore his trademark black and orange tracksuit.

We could find our favorite hero trudging through the streets of Konoha's Market District holding his stomach as he winced every minute or so from a flash of pain that would course through his body. This had going on for a few days now and he still couldn't find out what was wrong with him. Naruto started to wonder if he was sick but quickly threw that idea out the window, he had never been sick in a day of his life why would he start to be now?

_'Maybe I just need to rest...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to walk, wincing again feeling another flash of pain go through his body.

Naruto nodded to himself and raised his hands, forming his fingers into the signature cross sign to use his favorite jutsu and created a Shadow clone.

"Alright I need you to go to Training Ground 7 and tell Kakashi-sensei and the others that I'm not feeling well and won't be coming today." He told his clone.

"Osu!" The Clone yelled while saluting at Naruto before it turned in the direction of where Training Ground 7 was and ran off while Naruto just sighed because this was technically his first ever day of sick leave. He pouted childishly thinking it would mess up his perfect attendance ever since he became a shinobi he has never been sick or missed a day of work not counting times he has been hospitalized. Naruto changed direction towards the way to his apartment while trying to ignore the flashes of pain as he walked towards home.

* * *

Scene Change

Naruto's Mindscape

Deep within Naruto's mind, which took the appearance of a damp dark sewer like area. Two blood red slitted eyes opened behind a large decorated gate which had a paper in the middle of it with the kanji for "Seal" written on it.

The the creature with the red eyes stepped forward to the edge and out of the shadows revealing a giant crimson furred fox with nine swishing tails behind it.

The creature was none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the beast that attacked Konoha fifteen years ago on October tenth.

**"It's finally time for me to escape this prison.."** The Kyuubi said in an oddly feminine voice as it smiled ferally revealing sharp teeth.

**"Yes.. I finally be free tonight! Naruto Uzumaki you can no longer hold me."** It placed it's paw in front of it's muzzle and started to make noises that eerily sounded like giggling..

* * *

Scene Change

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto walked into his apartment through the front door, groaning lightly from the pain he was feeling from all over his body. It has taken him a few hours to get back since he had to keep stopping and clutching the fabric of his jumpsuit over his stomach while the waves of pain crashed all over his body. It hurt to much for him to move while he was in pain so he had to stop and wait for it to end before he could start moving again, by the time he made it back it was already dark outside.

Naruto sighed as he slowly walked into his living room, heading towards his bedroom. He really didn't feel like eating anything after all the pain he had to go through, feeling mentally and physically tired from dealing with it. He finally stepped into his small bedroom which only had a small single bed, a nightstand with a picture of Team 7 in it's genin days and lastly there was a small dresser where he kept his clothes and some of his ninja supplies.

Naruto slowly unzipped his jumpsuit and slid it off him, leaving him in a black plain t-shirt and a pair of white boxers. He then slowly folded his jumpsuit up, placing it on top of his dresser, then undoing his Konoha headband, placing it on top of his folded clothes then slowly moved over to his bed, plopping down onto it sighing softly into his pillow.

"Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow.." He mumbled softly before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

Scene Change

Naruto's Mindscape

The Kyuubi smiled evilly sensing it's container finally falling asleep.

**"Now is the time.."** It said to itself and red chakra started to flow out of the cage at a rapid pace, the cage bars began creaking and cracking from the full force of the Kyuubi's chakra.

The Kyuubi was panting from the effort it had to put forward, feeling tired already but the cage still haven't given in yet. It growled while thinking into inspiration struck it, making it smirk while it slowly backed up to the far back of the cage until it's tails were up against the cage wall and waited.

**_"Now!"_** It mentally yelled and sprinted as fast as it could go in the small space, using the speed and force of it's body to slam into the cracking cage bars. The bars finally gave it from the force of the Kyuubi's large body and destructive chakra, shattering causing the Kyuubi to tumble into the sewer water covered ground that was in front of the cage.

The Kyuubi slowly stood up and shook off the pieces of debris off it's fur before smiling gleefully before taking off into the tunnels of Naruto's mind being free.

* * *

Scene Change

Real World

Naruto's eyes snapped open in the darkness of his room and suddenly let out a painful scream as red chakra surrounded his body, he felt so much pain his body screaming as he started to flinch violently on his bed.

_'I-Is the fox breaking out!?'_ He mentally panicked as the pain continued to get worse and worse for him as the red chakra shot out to the other side of the room beginning to form into some kind of dense orb. Naruto honestly felt like he was dieing.. Until and odd feeling washed over him.

It.. felt like his body was changing..?

Naruto felt like his insides were being shattered apart and reformed into something else making the pain feel much worse than before. Then slowly it started to begin, his head changed along with his face, he could feel like his nose and mouth were suddenly growing outward, his nose changed into a soft black fox's nose, while his normal human mouth changed into a small feminine muzzle, his the shape of his eyes changed to more female looking, his pupils also becoming slitted. While his ears disappeared off the sides of his head and suddenly two large golden furred fox ears sprouted on top of his head. Then suddenly it had been like a pin been unleashed and his golden blonde hair started to grow out wildly, losing some of it's spikiness and becoming more soft, silky like. Two bangs grew out on the sides framing his now very female looking face growing down so the tips rested down on the middle of his chest. While the rest grew out all the way down to his thighs.

Naruto groaned which sounded awfully girlish which confused him slightly as he felt his body start to get slimmer and more womanly, he felt his skin itch like crazy as golden yellow and white fur started to grow out everywhere all over his body, completely cover her causing him to groan a little again. Then Naruto's body began to spasm from a momentary increase of pain as the fabric of the shirt he was wearing began to rise, as Naruto started growing to large white fur covered breasts with soft pink nipples. They grew out to be a D cup size, while Naruto's hips started to expand and his fur covered butt begin to grow to big rounded perfection, and his legs changed to more female like. He also felt something felt something disappear between his legs but didn't care at the moment as he like out a pained girlish scream as a large golden furred fox tail that was white tipped shot out of his tailbone, ripping his shorts.

The pain and red chakra slowly started to disappear off Naruto as he- no. She breathed hard, gasping for air before sweet unconscious finally claimed her as she passed out from the extremely painful body change.

Meanwhile the orb of red chakra that had been slowly been forming throughout Naruto's transformation pulsed as the last bit of red chakra came to it from the unconscious blonde fox furry. The large orb of red chakra begin to take on a humanoid form before the glowing stopped and a deep intake of breath was heard.

There standing in the room was a woman who looked like to be in her mid twenties and stood at a rather tall height of 6'3 feet and nude, but the odd thing was she was covered completely in crimson and white fur, had nine swishing crimson tails with white tips at the end, a small muzzle just like the one Naruto grew, crimson hair which grew down to her mid back also having to long crimson bangs framing her face and one long bang covering her left eye (Like Mei's hairstyle) plus crimson fox ears coming out of the top of her head with white tips as well. She also had a slim perfect body with C-cup sized breast with rosy red nipples, and a well desired thick thighs and butt.

If someone saw her they would probably say she was some kind of goddess.

The Kyuubi smiled seeing she was free and in the outside world again, she took in a deep breath of fresh air which was much cleaner than that hell of a sewer all these years as she raised her arms above her head stretching.

**"Good to be free after so long!"** She chirped happily then started to scan Naruto's bedroom with her crimson eyes, but frowned not seeing any blood splattered anywhere. She had expected Naruto's body to explode from that huge amount chakra she released… it was kind of disappointing.

**"Oh well maybe he's still alive and I can torture him a bit before I wipe this village from the face of the Earth.."** She said to herself smiling evilly as she turned her gaze towards Naruto's bed but froze as she looked at the sleeping form that was on the bed. She Felt her furred cheeks heat up, forming a small blush.

There on the bed Naruto's was curled up on the bed with her tail wrapped around her as one of her ears twitched cutely every now then as she slept quietly. It was quite an adorable site to see.

_**"Kawaii!"**_ The Kyuubi shouted in her head seeing Naruto like this as she approached the bed taking in the vixen's form, she was smiling a little still thinking how adorable she looked, wondering who she was before her eyes widened realizing that the sleeping vixen was none other than Naruto.

**"Well this was unexpected…"** She mumbled to herself eyeing Naruto as she slept. She thought this probably happened from her releasing all her chakra and Naruto's body must of somehow managed to adapt to her demonic chakra and change to accommodate, taking on the form she saw before her now which she observed was smaller than her if she had to guess the blonde cutie was probably only 5'6 feet tall.

**"Wait cute..?"** She blushed realizing what she thought but she grudgingly admitted Naruto's new form was adorable. As she scanned over Naruto again she noticed that Naruto's boxers were too big for her now and were lowered a bit, She blushed brightly being able to see part of her womanhood being exposed. She could feel a slight trickle of blood coming out of her nose but quickly wiped it away then softly reached out and sliding her hair in her wondrous long blond locks of hair. I felt so soft as she brushed her paw like hand through it although the action caused Naruto to unconsciously yip cutely in her sleep.

It took all of the Kyuubi's willpower to not tackle the blonde vixen there and now and scream kawaii.

The Kyuubi quickly took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and stay in control. Once she had calmed down she sat on the side of Naruto's bed, being careful so she didn't wake Naruto up. She sighed trying to think of what to do now? And what about Naruto? She couldn't just leave her here to the village. She was sure if the villagers saw Naruto as she was now they would kill her without hesitation.

That image of of Naruto dieing made her feel angry and very sad at the same time but didn't understand why.

The Kyuubi turned her head so she was looking at the sleeping form next to her and felt a smile form. She just look so peaceful.. It was then an idea struck her that made her smirk a little deviously.

She could always make Naruto her mate. Kitsune women were able mate with each other due to being able to transform their body into any form and since any kitsune born was always female it wasn't hard to figure out that they needed to either mate with a make human or just simply grow a dick themselves, it was quite simple ready.

And Naruto looked like the perfect mate material to her. She had an amazing body with breasts even bigger than her own, long beautiful golden hair, a shiny coat of fur, can make herself look adorable without trying,cute ears and tail, also from the memories she saw while stuck in the seal, Naruto had a great personality as well. Naruto was so kind and caring, she was sure Naruto would make a great mother for their kits.

The Kyuubi smirked realizing that she was already thinking of having kits with her, she guessed that was the final nail in the coffin towards the decision

The Kyuubi then shifted on the bed now facing naruto and used her claw like fingernails to carefully rip of Naruto's remain clothes. Once she was finished she carelessly tossed them off the bed while Naruto started to shiver.

The Kyuubi noticed this and smirked before slowly laying down next to her and began to wrap all nine of her tails around Naruto's sleeping body, pulling her closer to her and using the tips of her tails to push Naruto's head to the side so her neck was exposed.

The Kyuubi then moved her muzzle to one of Naruto's fox ears and whispered, **"Now Naru-chan this will only hurt a bit.. But when i'm done you'll be all mine."**

She then moved her muzzle to Naruto's fur covered neck, licking up it a little causing Naruto to Moan softly in her sleep. The Kyuubi then opened her jaw and bite Naruto on the neck gently, channeling chakra in her teeth. The bite causes Naruto to squirm around till Kyuubi lets go and licks the wound while an outline which looks like a nine tailed fox appears on Naruto's neck with the tails of it reaching down to her shoulder.

Kyuubi smiled seeing the mark but her face quickly turned to one of surprise as she felt pain erupting from the left side of her neck. She looked down and her eyes widened to see Naruto biting there before pulling away, licking the wound while an outline of an Uzumaki swirl forms on the left side of her neck where Naruto bit.

Kyuubi wondered if Naruto had woken up until she felt Naruto press herself into her body and put her arms around Kyuubi's torso while Naruto nuzzled her head into Kyuubi's breast letting out a sigh of happiness in her sleep.

Kyuubi just blushed up a storm but smiled happily as she put her arms around Naruto's smaller body. She figured that Naruto must of gave her the mark by acting on instinct while in her sleep. Kyuubi gave a small perverted smile wondering Naruto would be like when mating if her instincts were this strong already.

Kyuubi sighed softly though figuring tomorrow morning was going to be hell explaining to Naruto what happened. Hopefully Naruto would be able to come around and accept what has happened, she figured it was going to be able to convince her since Kyuubi was going to give her what naruto had always dreamed of having.

Someone to love, a future family together, and acknowledgment. Naruto would never have to be alone again.

Kyuubi smiled as she looked down at her new mate. Sure she would admit this was an odd turn of events and wasn't expecting it, but she was glad it happened now maybe she wouldn't have to be alone either..

Kyuubi quickly threw that thought aside hoping it wouldn't happen as she closed her eyes and held Naruto a little tighter to her and let sleep claim her as well.

* * *

A/N Hey this is my first fanfic I wrote I'm going to say this is probably going to only be a few chapters long. Probably like a couple of one shots, anyways please fav, follow, and review. Reviews would be most helpful on what I need to do to improve.


	2. A Vixen's promise

**Warning may have a lot of grammar errors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha as the morning sun raised over the Hokage Monument and sunlight shined onto the village, the streets of konoha already buzzing with activity of merchants setting up shop and others heading towards work. We currently turn our attention back to the two sleeping vixens sleeping on the small one person bed in Naruto's apartment, sunlight streaming in through the window of the bedroom and shining onto the two vixens who are wrapped up into each other arms.

Naruto stirred in her sleep, groaning lightly as the sunlight hit her in the face and nuzzles her face further into what she thought was her pillow not wanting to wake up yet. She felt so safe and warm for some odd reason, she hadn't felt like this since well.. ever.

She always had to worry about assassination attempts ever since she was a little kid due to the villagers hatred. She remembered how mobs of villagers would always come during the Kyuubi festival and break down the door to her apartment and trash the place while she had to hide in her closet or under her bed hoping they wouldn't find her. If they did find her they usually dragged her out while she would beg for them to let her go or ask what she did wrong to deserve this as they took her out to the rest of the mob to receive a beating of a lifetime until either Anbu showed up or old man Hokage came to disperse the mob.

Naruto shivered as she remembered those beatings.. The villagers screaming things like demon, monster, murderer, damn fox, kitsune, child killer, and other horrible things as a few villagers would always hold her down so she couldn't escape while the others would punch, kick and stab at her with any object they had on them. After the beatings were stopped she usually had to be rushed to Anbu HQ's medical ward to be healed since the hospital would either refuse to treat her or doctors or nurses would try to kill her as she was recovering in a hospital room.

She really tried to not let it get to her, when she was around eight years old and beginning at the ninja academy, she adopted a mask of the happy go idiot blonde and became the class clown of her class. She didn't care if the attention she got was bad, the pranks she did got kids her age to notice her along with the adults to acknowledge that she existed even though they were usually Iruka or the other teachers punishing her for say prank she would pull on them. Or the other students of the class laughing for either her messing up the most simple of stuff or the prank she pulled on the teacher/other students.

Unfortunately nobody ever saw through the fake persona of hers, if they did they would see a small child begging for some kind of comfort or support, to be saved from isolation and hatred the blonde boy seemed to be surrounded in. Most of what people knew about her was fake, they figured that she was just a dense, ramen addicted, idiot blonde or somewhere along those lines. Hell even her supposed "Crush" on her teammate Sakura was fake. The only reason why she pretended to have a crush on her was because she would actually pay some attention to her and actually give her some rare moment of physical contact even though it was hitting her. Although now she was getting tired of the constant beatings she would receive from her, after her training trip with the Pervy Sage she realized that really is not a way you should be treat your comrades.

At least when she finally became a ninja of Konoha her life seemed to take a better turn. She started to have people acknowledge other than the old man and Ichiraku family accept her like Iruka-sensei, the Konoha rookies, Kakashi-sensei, Pervy Sage, Shizune nee-chan, and Tsunade baa-chan. Plus the villagers couldn't outright attack her anymore due to the fear of prosecution for crimes of attacking a Konoha ninja. However they just seemed to settle for glaring at her, ignoring her, overcharging her at shops, and wrecking her apartment whenever she was away on a long term mission.

Although she was worried though, what if she let her mask off and showed them the real Naruto? Also would the other rookies hate her if they ever learned that the Kyuubi was sealed inside her gut? Would they still want to be around her or be her friend?

Naruto quickly stopped that train of thought getting more depressed by the minute as she went down memory lane plus worrying about the fears of what ifs and such. Sighing into what she believed to be her pillow, figuring she needed to get up and get ready for the day then go to the her daily team meeting at training ground 7 since she was feeling better. Naruto tried to get up but found two problems..

First was that she seemed to be wrapped up, and being held onto by something to the right of her bed.

Second was that she just realized that her supposed pillow was rising up and down almost like it was breathing..

When that thought registered, her eyes snapped open to come to the sight of white furred cleavage of the Kyuubi's chest. Making Naruto's furred face flush bright red and screamed surprised, not realizing how girlish it sounded as she pushed her hands against Kyuubi's body, pushing herself out of her hold but unexpectedly off the bed causing her to crash onto the bedroom floor with a loud "Oof!".

"Oww.." Naruto mumbled as her eyes were shut and her fox ears were folded back against her head as she sat up on the floor and rubbed her right side since she slammed it against the ground when she fell.

When she opened them and looked back at the bed, she was greeted of the sight of Kyuubi laying on her side with her chin resting in her paw like hand, giving a soft smile to Naruto with her one visible eye half open sleeply while two of her tails wrapped around parts of her body to cover her modesty while the others lay across the bed lazily.

**"My my Naru-chan.. Do you have to be so rough when waking up?"** Kyuubi said teasingly to her. Which caused Naruto to snap out of her stupor realizing she was staring at the fox women and blushed.

"S-Sorry" Naruto apologized before realization hit her that a random fox.. women.. person? was in her apartment, she quickly rose to to her feet and pointed her finger at Kyuubi and yelled, "Wait who the hell are you lady and why are you in my house!?"

Naruto's eyes widened after she finished shouting finally realizing how different her voice sounded and how different her body felt then it usually did. Slowly turning her head to her outstretched arm seeing it was slim and covered in golden fur, she gasped out in horror then quickly looked down at her body and froze.

Her whole body had changed similar to the kitsune who was laying on her bed at the moment. She slowly raised her hands to her fur covered breasts and give them a soft squeeze and felt a pleasant warmth rush through her body causing her face to flush. She quickly panicked seeing as they were real and felt down to between her legs, her fingers brushing across her womanhood causing Naruto to shiver but her eyes also widened in horror seeing that her former penis was gone. She then raised a trembling hand to her face and felt it out, tracing her fingers across her muzzle and up through her now long locks till she felt a big bump using her fingers she slowly traced the bump out feeling it twitch as she touched.

Her eyes widened in realization guessing it was a large fox ear like the ones on the women on her bed. Naruto's started to shake from the shock as she slowly slumped to the floor with her tail wrapping around her waist as she stared at Kyuubi in fear.

"W-What did you do to me..?" Naruto managed to squeak out in a quiet voice

Kyuubi's small smile turned into a wide grin as she watched her new mate's reaction as she moved her body so she was now sitting on the side of the bed and was now looking down at Naruto's slumped form.

**"My name is Kurama…."** She began in an amused tone, **"But you will probably recognize me if I show you this.."** she trailed off before her tails unwrapped from her body and flasked out, showing all nine of her crimson white tipped tail in all their glory.

Naruto's eyes widened as her fox ears folded back in fear seeing all nine tails, knowing only one being who could possibly match that feeling her heart starting to race as she slowly backed up herself until she was sitting against the bedroom wall.

"K-Kyuubi.." Naruto barely stuttered out. Kurama's smile just turned predatory as she nodded her head in confirmation.

**"Yep thats me, strongest of the Bijuu and Queen of foxes."** She said in a slightly arrogant tone as she got off the bed and slowly made over to Naruto, **"As for what I did to you.. Guess it was a side effect of me pumping my chakra throughout your body for the last few days for I could break out of the seal."** She told Naruto in a really offhanded way like it was no big deal.

'Guess that explains the pain..' Naruto thought but was a little miffed at the tone Kurama was using.

**"However even though it was an accident, the change sure is better in my eyes." **Kurama said a little lustfully,** "It's much more pleasant to stare at than that ugly form you humans have if I knew you would of turned out like this I would of broke out sooner."** She chuckled as she stood over Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand felt anger slowly replacing her fear as she heard Kurama chuckle. Did she find her current suffering amusing? Here in front of her was the monster who attacked the village, made her life a living hell as the pariah of the villager's hatred and now turned her into some kind of fox freak as well.

"You bitch.." Naruto said angrily as her head was tilted down so her bangs hide her eyes.

**"What was that..?"** Kurama said in a flat tone as her smile quickly changed into a small frown.

Naruto quickly turned her head up, staring right into Kurama's crimson eyes while anger reflected in her own, a snarl passed her lips of her muzzle while the fur on her body puffed out slightly to make Naruto look a little more aggressive.

"I said you bitch!" Naruto yelled at her as swirling golden chakra started to form in her hand, forming into a golden one handed Rasengan. Naruto then jumped up from the spot she was sitting at speeds that most jonin would be surprised to see as Naruto thrust the golden colored Rasengan forward aiming towards Kurama's head.

Kurama just stood there waiting with a passive face until the Rasengan was a few inches from her face. One of her crimson tails quickly snapped forward, wrapping it's tip around Naruto's wrist and stopping the attack.

Naruto's eyes widened on how easily she stopped it but let out a shock cry as the tail lifted her up in the air by her wrist and now was staring face to face with Kurama.

**"You are going have to do a lot better than that if you want to hurt me Naru-chan."** Kurama said in an amused tone, but inwardly she was curious. Naruto's abilities seemed to have increased exponentially than what they used to be. Naruto didn't have that kind of speed or that powerful chakra before, Kurama guessed it was probably another new perk Naruto had due to the transformation into a kitsune.

"Do you think this is funny?" Naruto growled at her as she tried to use her other hand to unbind Kurama's tail from her wrist but to no avail.

**"Do I find what funny kit?"** Kurama asked, tilting her head to the side confused as she stared at Naruto.

Naruto glared at her seeing her confusion, "Do you find my suffering is so amusing? I thought you wanted to kill me?" She asked

Kurama widened her eyes before her face went back it's passive look before she closed her eyes and sighed softly realizing why Naruto was mad.

**"No.."** Kurama began to speak as she let go of Naruto's wrist, causing Naruto to let out a surprised yip as she fell onto her backside on the floor, **"At least not anymore I do.."**

"Why not..?" Naruto asked her asked her forgetting her anger for the moment.

Kurama looked down at Naruto for a moment before turning her head away. **"Because your too important to me to kill now. Things have changed I don't want to see you sad anymore."** She answered her.

Now Naruto was really confused. She was important to the Kyuubi? But why? Also what was up with her wanting to make her happy?

Naruto slowly stood up and looked up the taller kitsune, her face scrunched up in confusion

Kurama just looked down at Naruto and sighed softly seeing her mate's confused look, lifting her hand up and placing it on on Naruto's cheek, causing naruto to freeze up from the unfamiliar contact.

**"Naruto.."** Kurama began, Naruto snapped out of it and looked up at her confused again, **"You can drop your mask. You don't have to wear it all the time anymore. It's alright."** She finished softly

Kurama could see the mix of emotions go across Naruto's face when she heard the words she spoke. First seemed to be surprise, then anger, after that it seemed to settle into uncertainty before finally it shifted to sadness with Naruto lowering her head a bit, the light in her blue eyes seemed to flicker out, her fox ears seemed to droop down a bit along with her tail.

"How do you even know about that..?" Naruto asked her quietly her tone sounded so defeated, so empty. It sounded so different from the constant happy go to attitude she pretended to have.

Kurama just gave her a sad smile, **"I have been sealed into you for fifteen years Naru-chan.. I've seen all your memories. Your ups and downs, your suffering from everyday, and the hatred that you seem to surrounded in."** She answered her softly as her thumb softly stroked Naruto's furred cheek as she held it.

Naruto looked away finding the the wall very interesting after hearing that. She kind of felt exposed knowing that someone knew literally everything about her. She felt like running away but her feet kept her rooted in place and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because someone was actually giving attention to the real her or trying to understand what she felt? She also felt Kurama rubbing her cheek softly with her thumb, she wouldn't admit it but it felt nice to have some physical contact that wasn't painful for once.

Naruto slowly turned her head back and looked into Kurama's eyes, "Why do you care so much..?" Naruto asked her quietly, "From what I've heard you are a giant killing machine who killed tons of innocent people. Why should I trust you?

Kurama sighed hearing that she should of knew it wouldn't be so easily to get Naruto to trust her. But couldn't blame her, she wouldn't trust another person if they were murderous and suddenly changed to caring.

**"Naruto.. do you see this?"** Kurama tilted her neck so the Uzumaki swirl on the lower left side of her neck was more visible. "You gave me in this in your sleep last night."

Naruto tilted her head being slightly confused, "Why is that important?

**"Because it's a mate mark. Like the mark I gave you thats on the right side of your neck. These marks form a bound between two people, I guess it's similar what humans call marriage."**

That little bit of information made Naruto's eyes widen

"M-Marriage?!" Naruto stuttered out surprised, she would admit that Kurama was beautiful but she didn't even know her! She wasn't ready for something like that so quick.

**"Yes marriage Naru-chan"** Kuramai told her while so smiled softly a little amused seeing Naruto's reaction. **"I have no reason to lie to you now you know.. But give me a chance and trust me Naru-chan, think about you'll always have someone by your side, someone to care for you, someone to love you, to never abandon you either, and a chance at something I know you want. A chance of having a family."** Kurama told her as she lowered herself a bit so she was at eye level with Naruto and staring into her eyes.

Naruto eyes widened hearing that and stared at Kurama disbelievingly since the offer sounded too good to be true to her. Most people thought that her dream was to be hokage but that was something that was just part of her mask. Naruto wanted what every orphan wanted, a chance at family.

"You're not just saying that are you..?" Naruto asked trying to find anything in Kurama's crimson eyes to see if she was lying to her but found nothing.

**"I'll do you one better."** Kurama told her with a loving smile as she held out her right pinky towards Naruto, **"I, Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune, will always be by your side and do my best to fulfill all the things I said to you if you give me a chance and to let you know a Kitsune never goes back on their word."**

Naruto looked down at the pinky held out, she slowly extended her own but hesitated as she looked back up into Kurama's eyes.

"You really promise?" Naruto asked her with a bit of hope leaking into her voice.

Kurama just nodded as she kept smiling at Naruto

Naruto slowly wrapped her pinky around Kurama's and shook. Causing Kurama to smile at her happily which Naruto returned with a small but real smile of her own until Kurama suddenly put her other arm around Naruto, pulling her forward and pressing her lips against hers causing Naruto's furred face to blush brightly as Hinata would and her fox ears to perk up all the way.

Kurama pulled her lips away from Naruto's after a few seconds had passed and smiled at Naruto again.

"Just wanted to seal the deal." Kurama chirped happily causing Naruto to smile a little at Kurama's silliness.

But sadly the moment was ruined when Naruto's alarm clock went off reading "10:00am". The noise causing the two vixens to jump up in surprise.

Naruto turned towards the clock her eyes widened remembering she still had to meet with her team but what was she going to do? She couldn't let them see her like this not yet!

Kurama looked at Naruto seeing she was panicking, but smirked as an idea came to mind on what to do.

Hopefully it would work..

**To be Continued Next chapter! A Vixen's plan and a date?**

* * *

**A/N. Hello everybody Kabero here wishing to thank you for reading my story so far even though I don't believe my writing skills are that great but i'm quite happy so far since this story had gotten over a 1100+ views, 36 favs, and 56 follows also thank you to those who had reviewed means alot to me.**

**So please review! Would like to know what people think so far**

**Till Next time**


End file.
